1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tightening member for partially fixing a foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional shoe has a sole portion, a carapace portion connected to the sole portion, and a tightening member for adjusting fittingness of the carapace portion with the foot.
The tightening member must fix properly the instep portion and heel portion of the foot to enable the shoe to fit the foot, and must be adjustable appropriately.
Athletic shoes must fit properly for athletic function, and particularly it is important to fix the heel portion and ankle portion.
As the conventional tightening member other than a lace of an eyelet portion, there were ones for fixing only the heel portion or the ankle portion, such as an ankle tightening member, a heel tightening member for preventing sprains, or the like. There were no tightening members which tighten simultaneously the heel portion and the ankle portion. Second tightening members each having different functions were required in order to fix the heel portion and the ankle portion. With increase in complexity of the structure of the shoe, the shoe becomes heavier which is contrary to simpleness and lightening required for the shoe.